1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an internal footwear construction and, more particularly, to an elastic element which absorbs energy on impact and returns it to a user's foot, thereby providing a biomechanical advantage to repetitive steps of the human foot.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Numerous prior art designs have attempted to provide a stable footwear construction which absorbs impact energy and returns it to a user's foot. Certain crude techniques involve the use of compressible elements such as springs or plates located in the outer or mid-sole portion of a shoe.
Another prior art technique involves the use of gas encapsulating membranes or chambers provided to the mid-sole for the purpose of absorbing shock on hard surfaces. Other designs require mid-sole and outer sole constructions having predetermined durometric properties, differential cushion layers and air pockets. Use of stationary heel inserts and resilient inner soles have also been proposed to eliminate shock and lateral sway of the foot.
These art-recognized techniques have attempted to provide an optimum combination of comfort, support and shock absorption. Several designs have attempted to reduce impact on walking and running surfaces, prevent pronation and provide biomechanical advantage to the foot. But, the prior art constructions have been generally characterized by unnecessary complexity, high manufacturing costs, rapid failure quotients, unreliability, leakage, deformation and lack of user adaptability.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an internal footwear construction which is capable of absorbing energy and returning it to a user's foot.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an internal footwear construction which offers structural support and cushioned comfort for podiatric application.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an internal footwear construction that offers biomechanical advantage by cooperating with the natural articulation and physical functioning of the human foot.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an internal footwear construction that operates in a simple and reliable manner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an internal footwear construction adaptable for a wide variety of conventional, athletic and recreational (non-athletic) end-use applications.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an internal footwear construction with an interchangeable component selected by the end-user to accommodate a particular physical activity.
A further object of the present invention is to provide several types of athletic footwear which incorporate the internal construction of the present invention.
Based on this disclosure, additional objects of the present invention will be apparent to those with ordinary skill in the pertinent art.